The Breaking of Bonds
Overview After the battle, the guardians are distraught. Tamaki learns the difference between herself and her guardians, but refuses to believe they are just tools. Instead, she is determined to learn all she can about the Tamayori Princess so that next time they won't lose. Ashiya comes to the shrine offering his help. Meanwhile, Aria is curious about Drei and asks Vier to look into it. She also states that the gathering of the Artifacts will be put on hold. Synopsis The scene starts with Drei apologizing to Aria for stepping out of line. Aria confines Drei to the compound, as well as Eins and Zwei, and orders Drei to leave. Aria asks Vier, who was silently watching from the shadows, why the Logos provided Drei when he has shown no merit; Vier says she will investigate. Aria remembers her conversation with Tamaki when she asked her why she is doing this. Various voices blend together to the images of red leaves falling into a black background. Tamaki wakes from a dream, crying; it's the same dream she's been having for a while. She opens her sliding door to look at the moon, and sees Mitsuru walking in the garden. At school, Takuma appears to be absent and Tamaki remembers the fight from the night before. In between classes, she sees the guy who grabbed and smelled her in a school uniform. She confronts him, but he doesn't take it seriously. Kiyono walks by to tell her about their English class and recognizes the man as Kutani Ryou, who had to repeat a grade, and who so happens to be in the same class as Tamaki. Afterwords, Tamaki goes to the roof with her lunch, but hesitates to open the door. Gathering her courage, she opens the door to reveal an empty table. As she goes to sit, all four of her guardians appear behind her. She scolds them for not being in class, but is grateful that they are okay. Almost all of them look angry, and she picks up on it. They explain how they are mortified that they were useless during battle. Tamaki says that there will be a next time, but no matter what she says, Mahiro gets angrier. She then says that they protected her, but Mahiro stated that she wasn't protected, just overlooked. Tamaki starts to cry, apologizing, saying how she wishes she could be helpful. Mahiro scoffs at her, saying that they are tools for the Tamayori Princess. The bell rings, and they leave her on the roof. In class, Takuma is still absent and she contemplates their discussion. After school, Yuuichi is waiting to take her home while the others are guarding the remaining seals. On their walk home Yuuichi explains that they are not like her, comparing him and the others to wild animals, and all the bad things that would happen if they failed in their mission. Tamaki gets upset that he's describing them in such a way, saying that they are her friends, and nothing else. Yuuichi thanks her and continues walking. The next day, Tamaki prays at a shrine determined to find her own path. On the roof she calls everyone to attention. She asks Takuma and Mahiro to stop patrolling the shrine and to help her with going back to the shed and finding out more about the Tamayori Princess. There's obvious opposition, and Shinji asks what she's hoping to find. She says that the way they are now, they will lose. By researching who the Tamayori Princess and and diving into history, they will grow stronger. Shinji agrees to keep watch of the seal, saying that because he's the weakest he won't be rash. Yuuichi offers to search in the library, stating that the school may have once been owned by the government. Everyone is on board, albeit reluctantly, and the bell rings for class. Back at Aria's mansion, Vier reveals that Drei was a replacement for someone else who was supposed to serve her, but died during a mission. Vier hands her a letter that says "Der dritte person, nutzen Ein Heiligen Mädchen", which translates roughly to "The third will use the Holy Woman". Aria asks about Drei's whereabouts, but so far he hasn't attempted to leave the estate. Aria also states that the gathering of the Artifacts will be put on hold, and that she does not feel at home. At the shrine, Oomi meets Masataka Ashiya who works as a public servant. Oomi asks why he is here, to which he replies that he is here to see the family predecessor, stating that he knows they are not doing well against the Logos and wants to help. Oomi says he must have some ulterior motive, to which Ashiya denies, saying that he just doesn't want the world to end. Tamaki, Takuma, and Mahiro arrive to hear the end of the conversation. Tamaki starts to talk to Ashiya, but Takuma and Mahiro intervene. However, Baba steps in and invites him to talk while she summons the other guardians.